GonChan's Raido Station
by Hanaruwa
Summary: I am having special guests in my raido station but for some strange reason Kurapika and Leorio is acting wierd.....and all of them are TORUTING ME!!! please R&R to find out...XDD
1. Default Chapter

Gon-Chan's Radio Station.....XDD  
  
A/N: I got inspired to write this so....here it is!!!! I am in this fanfic too!!! XDD the characters are going to address me by my nickname and uhhhhhhhhh yea...the Radio Station is called the "Gon-Chan's Radio Station!"  
  
Gon: Hello!!!!!!! Welcome to the Gon-Chan's Radio Station!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: -bangs head- YOU ARENT THE HOST PERSON I AM!!!!!!!   
  
Killua: well it DOES say Gon-Chan's Radio Station.  
  
Me: UGH WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!!! thats my nickname!!!!  
  
Leorio: OOOOOOO Gon!!! YOU HAVE A LOVER!!!   
  
Me: I DO NOT!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! MY FRIEND GAVE ME THAT NAME!!!! OR NICKNAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurapika: You know the radio swtich is on.  
  
Me: WHAT?!!?!??!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Music Break --------------------------------------------------------------- Music Break  
  
Me: Hello everybody as you know from before we have guests!!!! Lets welcome the characters from the HunterXHunter show!!!!!  
  
Gon: HIYA!  
  
Killua: hi  
  
Kurapika: Hello minasan  
  
Leorio: HI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Now thats done lets ask a few questions!!!!!   
  
Gon: I am READY!!!!   
  
Killua: yea whatever.  
  
Kurapika: ...   
  
Leorio: READY READY READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: first question goes to Leorio.  
  
Leorio: yes?  
  
Me: ARE YOU HIGH ON SOMETHING?!?!?!??!?!   
  
Leorio: yes of coffee  
  
Me: Well -brakes his cup- there no coffee   
  
Leorio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUST GET COFFEE!!!!!! -runs out of room-   
  
Me: Now that is done can you tell about yourselves?  
  
Gon: I am a boy!!!!!!   
  
Me: ...... T_T; We know that.....anything else?   
  
Gon: My name is GON!  
  
Me: You know right now you are so stupid.  
  
-WHAM!!!!!-  
  
Everybody turns around to see leorio is a hysterical mood.  
  
Leorio: NO MORE COFFEE!!!!  
  
Me: I know I made sure that there was no more.  
  
Killua: Well I guess you people out there know one thing about our host.  
  
Me: What?!  
  
Kurapika: that you are EVIL!!!! -eyes turn red-  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Music Break --------------------------------------------------------------- Music Break  
  
Me: we are back! now we still arent done with the question. "Tell us about yourself"  
  
Gon: that isnt a question  
  
Me: -bangs his head- well deal with it!  
  
Kurapika: EVIL!!!!!  
  
Music Break --------------------------------------------------------------- Music Break  
  
Killua: the host isnt right here at this particulary moment....she is in the nurse's office....so I will host the station for today   
Leorio: I want to be the DJ   
  
Kurapika: -drags Leorio out of room- look for your coffee  
  
Leorio: OH YEA!!!!!  
  
Gon: So now we will have our lines open for callers for any question!!!!!  
  
Killua: Yes but no unapporpriate ones.  
  
Kurapika: Unless you want to talk to Leorio after he finds his coffee.  
  
-the door goes WHAM-  
  
Me: I am BACK!!!!!!   
  
Kurapika: EVIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Phones Ringing --------------------------------------------------------------- Phones Ringing  
  
Gon picka up a phone.  
  
Gon: Hello?   
  
Girl: HI!!!!!!  
  
Killua: and this is?  
  
Girl: ME!!!! ITS ME!!! THE REAL DJ OF THE STATION!!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET!!!!!!  
  
Killua: How did you call us?  
  
Me: I have a cell!!! I am not that dumb and not have one!!!   
  
Gon: Oh....so whats your question?   
  
Me: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!  
  
Kurapika comes back into room and hears host talking.  
  
Kurapika: EVIL!!!! -hangs phone up-   
  
Gon: oh well too bad   
  
Killua: yes I know.....-whispers to Kurapika- good job.  
  
Meanwhile --------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile  
  
Leorio: MUST HAVE COFFEE!!!!!  
  
Me: -bangs on door- GET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Back To Killua and others --------------------------------------------------------------- Back To Killua and others  
  
Killua: Now we will have our lines open again for any new callers....hopefully not the host.  
  
Kurapika: EVIL!!!!  
  
Gon: Kurapika she isnt here!!  
  
Kurapika: oh.  
  
Killua: now the lines are open!!!!! XDD  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:So is it good? The lines are open as Killua said.....and my cell has a radio in it....if you are wondering how I knew that the lines are open WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!! grrr I will get them.....-evil smile- so questions come!!!!! And is it good so far!!?!?!?   
  
And see why Kurapika is acting wierd...and why Leorio is hyped up with coffee....-_-' 


	2. COFFEE! 00

Gon-Chan's Radio Station.....XDD  
  
A/N: Sorrie for the lack of update..I been quite busy...^^; ehehehehehehehe Okie now Let's get started!!!! XDDDD  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Gon: Hi welcome back to Gon-Chan's Radio Station!  
  
Killua: We are terribly -cough- sorry -cough- about the host right now  
  
Kurapika whispers: EVIL!  
  
Gon: ^^; She is somewhere but we dont know where -cough cough-  
  
Killua: Yup -cough cough cough cough-  
  
~-=-=-=-=-* RING RING RING *-=-=-=-=~  
  
Gon pick up the phone: Hello?  
  
Killua: Hi! Whats your name, you are on air!  
  
Person: .... TT  
  
Gon: Hello???  
  
Person: STOP COUGHING YOU IDIOTS!!!! AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kurapika: EVIL!!!!!! -goes to the phone and disconnects the line then after a few second connects the line back-  
  
Killua: Thanks! ^^  
  
(That was me...TT;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Gon: now lets get started!!!!!!  
  
Killua: The 100000000000000000 caller will get a free autograph from us! And gets to stay with us for a week!!!! By answering this question!  
  
Gon: Does Gon-Chan like to draw? Its an EASY question!  
  
Killua: Be the 100000000000000000th caller to win! ^^  
  
Kurapika back to normal: Now we have some questions so answer!  
  
Gon: Yup! Let me just get the cards.  
  
Killua: Here is some Music while we are going to find the questions. ^^;  
  
------------------------------------MUSIC BREAK----------------------------- --------------------  
  
Gon: We are back! XDD  
  
Killua: Yup and we found the cards! :D  
  
Kurapika whispers to Killua: We have a prob.  
  
Killua: Whats wrong?  
  
Kurapika: I think we lost the person'n FF sn! TT;  
  
Killua: ok let me handle it  
  
Gon interrupted: Handle what?!  
  
Killua: Well Gon....we lost the person's name...^^;  
  
Kurapika: We are so sorry but lets answer the questions  
  
Killua: And then when we get the name we can announce it!  
  
Gon: oooo....ok! So whats the question?!  
  
Killua starts to read the cards: Well the first goes to you Gon!  
  
Gon: Me?!?! YaY!!!  
  
Kurapika starts to read out loud: It says, To Gon: What can you say about Gon-chan having the same name as your's? Are you flattered or something? No offense to Gon-chan, okay?  
  
Gon: hmmmm well I didnt think of that yet. hmmmmm  
  
Killua: Well?  
  
Gon: Well....but I wonder why her friend gave her that nickname....hmmm  
  
Kurapika: I know! We can ask her.  
  
Killua: But you will hurt her!  
  
Kurapika: I wont (I hope) For Gon.  
  
Gon: Thanks ^^  
  
Killua: Ok...I will get her.....(Oh well at least it was worth while hearing her get tortued....^^)  
  
After a while Killua comes back with Me....yes Gon-Chan!!!! XDD  
  
Gon-Chan: I am FREE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurapika: Say that again then you wont be anymore.  
  
Gon-Chan: 0_0;;  
  
Gon: we have a quetion from this nice girl.  
  
(Can be kinda confusing....^^; ehehehe)  
  
Gon-Chan reads the first question: uhhhhhhh welllllllll uhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Gon: Come on tell me!  
  
Gon-Chan: For some odd reason she says I act like you! *Which I think is very odd....TT;*  
  
Gon: And you do you like it?  
  
Gon-Chan: I dunno...I just like because she likes it I guess.  
  
Gon: Are you sure?  
  
Gon-Chan: Yes  
  
Gon: Really?  
  
Gon-Chan: YES!  
  
Gon: Really Really???  
  
Gon-Chan: Ok....also because you are for some odd reason my fav character. ^^;  
  
Gon: Is that it or is there more?  
  
Gon-Chan was going to flip: KILLUA AND KURAPIKA WHAT HAVE YOU FEEDING TO THIS KID?!?!?!?!?! He reads tooooo many fanfics if you know what I mean. TT  
  
Killua and Kurapika: ^^; eheheheehehehehe  
  
Gon's eye went to pleasing: Please?!  
  
Gon-Chan: but but but but but but //////  
  
Killua: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU ARE BLUSHING!  
  
Gon-Chan: DER I am not a GUY! TT  
  
Kurapika: But you do sure act like one.  
  
Gon-Chan: Have you ever heard of the word Tomboy?  
  
Killua and Kurapika: No...whats that?  
  
Gon-Chan falls off chair: Okay folks lets have a short Comercial break then 10 songs in a row!  
  
Gon: Then you will answer right!? So we can finish the first question?!  
  
Gon-Chan thinks WHERE IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?!?!!? 0_____0;;;;: Fine TT; whatever.  
  
------------------------------------Commercial AND Music Break-------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Kurapika: Hi! Now before Gon and Gon-Chan answers the question we have are winner for the caller!!!!!  
  
Killua holding the phone: Hello?  
  
Caller: Hello?  
  
Killua: Do you know who this is?  
  
Caller: Gon-Chan's Radion station? Killua?  
  
Killua: Yea! And do you know why I am calling you?  
  
Caller: uhhh...wait....am I the 100000000000000000 caller?  
  
Killua: YES!  
  
Caller: OMG!!!!! YaY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon: Now answer the question please "Does Gon-Chan like to draw?"  
  
Caller: Uhhhhhh uhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhh wait a min I need to sign on the internet and go to her profile. :DD  
  
Gon: Ok. ^^  
  
Killua thinks what a cheater: T_T  
  
Kurapika: ^^; ehehehehehehehehe  
  
Caller: ok I got it! Yes!!!  
  
Gon: YaY!!!! you WON!!!  
  
Killua: Whats your name?  
  
Caller: Well....*goes into EVIL TONE* you know me......and well.....I am Gon-Chan....even though thats my nickname.  
  
Kurapika: What??!!?! Huh....but you were here sitting next to us!  
  
Killua: NOOOOOOOO  
  
Gon: So...thats wierd....I never heard of the DJ herself wins the contest....thats not fair to the people!  
  
Gon-Chan comes back from another room.  
  
Gon-Chan: Well......oh well...I will hold a contest later for 10 people to win. ^__________^  
  
Gon: Oh ok....now ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!  
  
Gon-Chan: No there isnt more.....TT (if you are confused just go to the top again and read what was happening again to understand....I tend to confuse people a lot....TT;)  
  
Gon: Are you sure?  
  
Gon-Chan: YES!  
  
Gon:Ok!  
  
Killua: So whats your answer? here it is agian if you forgot.  
  
Gon: I didnt forget  
  
Killua: Well the people who are listening (reading ^______^;;) do.  
  
Gon: oh ok  
  
Killua: What can you say about Gon-chan having the same name as your's? Are you flattered or something? No offense to Gon-chan, okay?  
  
Kurapika: And we are still looking for the name.....*thinks...DAMN WHERE IS IT!!! TT;*  
  
Gon: YaY!!! ^^ noww.....uh well what I can about it is that....thats so cool! I never thought my name was going to be used by a GIRL.  
  
Gon-Chan: #¬_¬  
  
Gon: And I am so flattered!  
  
Gon-Chan: There is a thing called "explain why" you are flattered.  
  
Gon: Because....  
  
Killua: Uh what?  
  
Kurapika: ^^;  
  
Gon: Because......  
  
Gon-Chan: SAY IT ALREADY!!!  
  
Gon: Because you are a girl!  
  
Everybody but Gon falls off their chair.  
  
Gon-Chan: Ok...^^; uh yea and no I didnt take any offense....its not the first time someone has asked me that....TT; Any way I though that was a great question! Now onto the second one!!!  
  
Killua: YaY because that took a long long long long time to answer.....TT  
  
Kurapika: Yup...TT;.....^^;  
  
Gon-Chan: Now the second question is "To Killua: Is choco robots that good for you to buy the whole stock of a store?".  
  
Killua: Hmmm well YES!!!!  
  
Gon: Here he goes again....^^;  
  
Killua: Choco Robots are so delious!!!!!! I LOVE to eat them!!!!!  
  
Gon: 0_0;  
  
Killua: I even have a HUGE bag of some at that corner!  
  
Gon-Chan turns her smile into evil.  
  
Killua: AN-  
  
Kurapika: thats enough ok? ^^;  
  
Killua: ok  
  
Gon-Chan : the next question "To Kurapika: What do you think and feel for Neon? because it seems that you worry about her more than her father...You fit more of a lover than than a body gourd for her...Do you really liker her that much? Coz I hope you do..."  
  
Kurapika: Well......I dont think so....you see I just protect her....for her safety...if you seen me liking her wouldn't Togashi-Sense put that? ^^;  
  
Gon: What does that question mean?  
  
Gon-Chan: TT Gon dont worry about it...its nothing bad.  
  
Killua: ^^; Yea ehehehe  
  
Kurapika: Yup I think thats going to be my answer.  
  
Gon-Chan: But I still have this question in my head...are you really a guy? Or a girl who wants to be a guy??  
  
Kurapika TT+++++++++++++++ hits me on the Head so hard thatI get knocked out and is transported to he hospital: You deserved it.........OF COURSE I AM A GUY!  
  
Killua: Good job Kurapika.  
  
Then Gon-Chan comes back into the room. (I) She is all covered up in bandages.  
  
Gon-Chan: ^^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Kurapika: THATS IT! I am gonna lock you up in the closet...AGAIN!  
  
Gon-Chan: NOOOOOO we have one more!!! And I will find somebody so you cant!  
  
Kurapika: Yea....right. TT+  
  
Gon: ??? Anyway the question! "To Leorio: At a magazine it says your 19 to 22 years old but you look a little older...How old are you,really?"  
  
Killua: we have a problem.  
  
Gon-Chan: He isnt here.......hmmm I know.  
  
(I) Gon-Chan goes to a coffee shop gets the best kind then comes back and shouts: LEORIO!!!! I HAVE YOUR FAVORITE COFFEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Leorio comes barging into the room: COFFEE!!!!!!  
  
Leorio tried to take it but (I) Gon-Chan took it away before he could have grabbed it.  
  
Gon-Chan: First answer this question. But dont get Mad.  
  
Leorio: Is it about Coffee? And then you gonna torment me and then spill the cup?  
  
Gon-Chan: No....TT (A/N: I loved that part... =3)  
  
Leorio: Ok what is the question?  
  
Killua: Ummmmm...."To Leorio: At a magazine it says your 19 to 22 years old but you look a little older...How old are you,really?"  
  
Gon: ^^;  
  
Leorio: TT  
  
Leorio just stands there....starring at the question....silence is in the air then: Who know what!?  
  
All except Leorio (of course): What?  
  
Leorio: Who is the person who gave this question?  
  
Gon: uhhhhh...oh yea we still have to find the person's name!  
  
Killua: I found it!  
  
Kurapika: I will read it, give it to me please.  
  
Killua: Here.  
  
Gon: Who?  
  
Gon-Chan: TT;  
  
Kurapika: It says Sofia/3sh. ^^; (A/N: I hope thats right...please let that be right ^^;)  
  
Killua: oooo cool sn....  
  
Gon-Chan: XDD Thanks Sofia/3sh for the questions!  
  
Leorio: ok ,Sofia/3sh, I am 19 years old. No questions. :D Yup 19.  
  
Killua: But I know one thing that I like in that question.  
  
Leorio: What?  
  
Killua: when she said "but you look a little older"  
  
Gon-Chan: You got that right!!!!!! XDDDDDDD  
  
Leorio gets mad but then remembers about the coffee: Hey..give me my coffee.  
  
Gon-Chan: Fine here you go.  
  
Leorio takes the cup: YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurapika: Leorio! Calm down! Its just coffee!  
  
Leorio: Just coffee? JUST COFFEE?  
  
Kurapika: Yes.  
  
Leorio: Ok.  
  
Gon-Chan: TT;  
  
A/N: So that's it for this chapter..^^; sorry if there are any mistakes.or if it was boring, stupid or whatever,,,,I barely have the time to write this anymore..but maybe when the summer comes I will. ^^; okie?! See ya! 


End file.
